


Treat You Better

by 2jaekisses



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: Based off the song by Shawn Mendes





	

Jaebum sat in the coffee shop waiting for Youngjae, they had planned on meeting here to catch up on things since they haven’t seen each other in a long time. They’ve been so busy with their studies and their work that the best friends only had time for a few texts or a short phone call.

But today they could see each other, face to face, and Jaebum was about to jump out of his skin. He missed his best friend too much. He’s not used to going days without seeing him, and the boy was in a new relationship which meant any time that Youngjae could squeeze in his schedule went to his boyfriend instead of Jaebum. And that pissed Jaebum off. 

Not like Jaebum was jealous, well…okay! He was extremely jealous, but Youngjae deserves better than that pretentious douche. His name is Jihoon and he was a class A dick! Youngjae met him at a bar him and Jaebum went to after their last final, he bought him a few drinks and took him home. They went on a few dates and Youngjae just felt happy that someone asked him out. He was never aware how beautiful he is, how he could look at someone and shake the earth. He held the stars in his eyes. Youngjae was naïve. God, Jaebum tried everything, but Youngjae never gave him a second thought. 

When Youngjae came out to him, he asked Jaebum to be his first kiss, and Jaebum knew it would only make his feelings grow but he couldn’t turn his best friend down. It was awkward at first, but Youngjae tasted like honey, his mouth warm and inviting. Jaebum still has dreams about making that kiss last for far longer than it actually did. Youngjae said he felt himself get hot, but blamed it on being his first kiss. 

They kissed a second time at a frat party when Youngjae was drunk, it wasn’t anything special because Youngjae tasted like cheap liquor. Yet Jaebum still remembers it to this day, while Youngjae didn’t even remember it the morning after. 

After every date, Jaebum would ask how his went and Youngjae would be enthusiastic and he would tell him every detail. “He’s so handsome blah blah blah” “He took me to the amusement park! We went to the haunted house!” “His arms are so big when he hugs me I feel so tiny” “You should see his muscles!!” Jaebum was sick of it, he threatened to kick Youngjae out of their apartment. But Youngjae had said that he’d go live with Jihoon and stuck his tongue out. 

Even when he was pissed off, all Jaebum could think about was how Youngjae looked adorable.

Moments later, a bel rand and Jaebum looked to the door. He saw Youngjae, with his red nose and cheeks, his hat and coat covered in snow. He took his hat off and it ruffled his blond hair, he rand his fingers through to attempt to calm it down but he failed and Jaebum’s felt the back of his throat dry up. Youngjae finally saw Jaebum, and when his eyes met met Jaebum’s, Jaebum felt a spark travel across the pit of his stomach. 

Youngjae smiled at Jaebum and Jaebum got up to hug his favorite person, Youngjae gave him one of his big bear hugs and Jaebum melted into it. He nosed Youngjae’s neck and might have or might not have smelled his hair. He missed Youngjae’s hugs, he missed all of him; his scent, the tightness of his arms around him, his voice, his god damn blond hair. 

Youngjae wasn’t at their place like he usually used to be these days, he’d spend the nights at Jihoon’s place. It made Jaebum even more angry.

“I miss you so much,” Youngjae whispered in Jaebum’s hair.

“Me too,”Jaebum sighed but he tighten his hold on Youngjae and then loosened it, he brought his hands up to Youngjae’s cheeks and cupped his face. “Too much,” that made Youngjae smile and Jaebum felt a burst inside his chest. 

They parted and sat in a booth with Jaebum’s arm draped around Youngjae’s shoulder to keep him close. It hasn’t been that long, if he was being honest, but he hasn’t been away from his best friend for years. 

Youngjae told him that his hard work is paying off, his internship is on the right path and he’s doing great in school. Of course, he brought up Jihoon and how they’re doing well. But Jaebum can tell that Youngjae wasn’t being truthful when he said the past part.

“What happened between you two?” Youngjae gave him a confused look, “Stop pretending, it’s me; I know you.”

“Jaebum, I’ve told you a million times that he’s a good guy.” Jaebum raised his eyebrows, and Youngjae looked at the abandoned and cold coffees on the table. “He’s…different.” Jaebum didn’t say anything right away, he listened. “He’s cheating on me.” He whispered it like he was ashamed of it.

He couldn’t help the anger that threatened to burst out of him, who in their right minds who ever consider doing that to Youngjae?!?! His sweet, caring, amazing, talented, cute, Youngjae? _Youngjae!_

“Jaebum, calm down or you’ll pop a vein!” Youngjae chuckled. How can he be amused when this is happening to him?

“I’ll kick his ass!” he promised. And he keeps his promises.

“My knight in shining armor,” he swept Jaebum’s fringe behind his ear. 

“He’s not right for you, Youngjae! _Please_ tell me you broke up with him!” When Youngjae didn’t answer Jaebum sighed, too loudly. “Why not?! He doesn’t deserve you! You deserve someone better, you deserve the best!” 

“Like _you?_ ” he chuckled, again.

“Maybe!” Youngjae’s eyes grew wide.

“Bummie, I was just ki-“

“I won’t lie to you, I hated him from the beginning. He seemed so off to me, but you liked him so much, every week you’d say how much fun you were having. You’d say he’s the one, and I would be crushed. Youngjae, please don’t go back to him. Stay with me, I can treat you way better than he ever could. I would do anything for you, you know that. I’d stop time for you the second you tell me.” 

Youngjae didn’t say anything for the longest time. 

“What do you say? Would you give me a shot? I won’t let you down,” Jaebum brushed his thumb across Youngjae’s cheek. 

“You want to be with me?” Of course Youngjae wouldn’t pick up on Jaebum’s hopeless flirting. He just thought people are nice and never suspected anyone of flirting. Especially his best friend. But to be fair, Jaebum has been touchy-feely with Youngjae ever since he met him. Maybe Youngjae just thought that was the norm for Jaebum. 

Then again, he wasn’t touchy with anyone else but Youngjae.

“So? Don’t you see that that man is toxic? You don’t have to say yes to me, at least break up with him. He’s a dick, Youngjae. And you really do deserve someone better. Even if that isn’t me. You deserve someone who will love you a cherish you the way you should be loved.” 

“What if,” he didn’t say much after that. he just chewed his lips and stared at his hands. 

“What if what?”

“I already broke up with him,” Jaebum made Youngjae repeat what he just said. “And I already have someone else in mind who ‘will treat me better than he ever could’.” It took Jaebum a second but when he caught on he pulled Youngjae close to him and gave him the tightest hug he could manage. 

“All this time, you knew and you didn’t say anything?” Jaebum’s head hung low, he was the worst at pining. Or maybe the best…? 

Youngjae was the one who pulled Jaebum into their third kiss. Both of them sober this time. Youngjae tasted of honey and he smelled like the cologne that Jaebum got him for his last birthday. Jaebum wanted to melt and attach himself on Youngjae, he could live in this smell for eternity.

 

“So, are we going to makeup for the lost years or wh-” Jaebum took Youngjae by the wrist and they got out of the café and to the apartment as quickly as they could.

“We have a lot of catching up to do.” 

“We have time,” Youngjae said between small kisses they exchanged on the way.


End file.
